


Rubatosis

by ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath/pseuds/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath
Summary: Created for the prompt No One Has to know.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Reader





	Rubatosis

As Klaus pushed you up against the wall you cursed Caroline for the hundredth time. She had given up being the distraction for Klaus and fallen in love with someone else. Somehow she had talked you into doing it after her, and convinced you that it would be fine. She had the nerve to drive you to this stupid ball in this stupid house thrown by these stupid vampires. She was the friend that drove you into this mess.

You had told her about what was happening while you were playing a distraction. As the prior distraction, Caroline was the only on who full understood everything. That weird push and pull between what you really felt and how you knew you should feel. The crazy twists of your own loyalty and how it wore you out. Somehow she translated that as the fact you were falling in love with him. You could kill her for saying that falling for him was normal and that why she had to stop. Thanks to those words of encouragement, you could feel your heart beating faster by the second.

He leaned in closer. He was going in for a kiss. You tried to lean away. “Come on love, **no one needs to know**. Not even those friends that sent you to me as a new distraction.” He said trying to slid his hand up your dress

You could feel your heart skip a beat. As his eyes bore into yours, you could tell he had been listening to your heartbeat and that he had known what you were up to for a while. You wanted to shove him off and tell him exactly where to shove that gorgeous smile. You wanted to feel the way your friends had told you to feel and then shove those feelings on him. You wanted your heart to beat at a normal rate around him. Most of all you really wanted to be stronger. You leaned into him.

“Unfortunately I would know.” You whispered into his ear with as much vinegar as you could muster.

Klaus leaned into you, whispering a response you never wanted to hear but it was truer than you wanted to ever admit. “If your heartbeat is anything to judge your desires by, you would be very fortunate to know.”

You cursed Caroline again, yourself and the vampire standing in-front of you. You heartbeat is going as fast as a caught rabbit’s, which you might as well have been. It got faster the longer he looked into your eyes and directly at your soul. He leaned in again. You could push him away or let him kiss you. It was up to you, after all **no one has to know**.


End file.
